Republic of Japan
Hello there. We are the Yamamoto Imperial Navy. For those who want to know, we are a force that hopes to bring the world to peace. We have remained hidden for quite some time, and we have observe all that has happened. We have spies and agents everywhere, knowing everything you do. We hope to use this knowledge to bring the world back together. And you can help as well. If you don't like Japan, their food, their culture, their navy or just have something against them, then this navies is not for you. If you are a Japanese geek/otaku, lover, and/or an anti-Nazi, then welcome: this navy is just for you. Enrolment Note that this for your RP character in this navy 1) What is your character's name? (must be Japanese) 2) What is your GC name? 3) Do you hack/use mods? If so, which ones? 4) What ships you like to build? 5) How do you react around people? 6) What other navies are you a member of? Rules There are some rules that you will need to know and follow. So read well or suffer IC and OOC punishments if you don't. : 1) You must respect each other, regardless of grudges. : 2) No flamewars, or the comment will be deleted if possible. : 3) The name of your ships has to be Japanese, maybe Chinese or if we are lenient, German. : 4) You must obey your superiors and admins. : 5) All war declorations, alliance making and territorial conquests must be approved by the Emperor, the Shogun or the Fleet Admiral. : 6) The fleet admiral is incharge of all naval operations, unless lead otherwise, eg by the shogun. : 7) The Grand Marial is in charge of all land operations, unless lead otherwise. : 8) The shogun can lead all military forces if he pleases, and must be obeyed, unless both the Grand Marial and Fleet Admiral disagree with good reason. Ranks Imperial : Emperor: Leads the nation and make diplomatic decisions, eg alliances : Shogun: Leads the military on the Emperor's behalf Navy : Fleet Admiral: In charge of all naval operations. Has complete control aside from the Emperor and Shogun : Admiral: Second highest rank, all officers below report to him. If needed, ships can be pulled from other fleets with permission by the fleet admiral, has major political power : Vice Admiral: All officers below report to him and follow his orders. Can command fleets, has some political power : Upper Rear Admiral: Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him, has very little political power : Lower Rear Admiral: Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him does not have political power : Commodore: Can command fleets, but must listen to superiors. Does not have political power : Captain: Lower rank, can only command a battle group. Does not have political power : Commander: Lower rank, can only command 1-4 ships at a time. Does not have political power : Lieutenant Commander: Lower rank, can only command 1-2 ships, maybe an escort. Does not have political power : Lieutenant: Lower rank, can only command one ship, and two escorts. Does not have political power. Army : Field Marshal: Leads all land operations. Has complete control over it asides from the Emperor and Shogun. : General: The army equivelant to the Admiral, can control most forces. : Lieutenant General: Can control a division of tanks, has some political power. : Brigadier General: Can control a brigade of tanks, has no political power : Colonel: Can command only 2-3 tanks, has no political power. Air Force : Air Marshall: Leads all air operations. Has complete control over it asides from the Emperor and Shogun. : General: The Air Force equivelant to the Admiral, can control most squadrons. : Air Marshall: Can control a division of air squadrons, has some political power. : Vice Air Marshall: Can control only 2-3 squadrons, has no political power. : Air Commodore: Can command only 2-3 aircraft wings, has no political power. Members Imperial Leaders : Emperor Meiji Yamamoto: A calm, collective type of man, he enjoys listening to music and playing Chinese Chess. He is great friends with the shogun and he hopes not only to increase his power, bt also bring the Earth to peace. (Played by Khoi Tran) : Shogun Tetsuo Shoji: Friends with the emperor, he is a kind, friendly man who is loyal to his emperor. He is an expert swords master, and a secret good old friend with his rival: Shogun Chen Kai of the Khoifish Empire. (Played by Khoi Tran) Naval Leaders : Fleet Admiral Kazuto Ikari: An expert in maritime strategy and ship designing, he is responsible for salvaging three relics from World War II and making them the first ships in the YIN. (Played by Harmonmj13) : Admiral Akira Mizuko: an expert tactician and experienced naval commander, Mizuko can design ships faster than their counterparts in other fleets. He has been in the navy upwards of 40 years, and will continue to serve until he dies in combat. (Played by USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) : Vice Admiral Takahiro Kichiro Kobayashi: Originally born in a slum family in Tokyo, Kobayashi fled as soon as he could, and managed to become part of the YIN. He rose the ranks, and is now Upper Rear Admiral. (Played by FlammeumDraco333) : Upper Rear Admiral Yoshi Hitari: TBA (Played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1) : Lower Rear Admiral Jonasanmākasu: '''Son of a American Commodore and a Japanese Woman In Tokyo, Jonasanmākasu,Fled from his American Father to Japan to his mother only to see her dead.He Joined the YIN and He rose the ranks and is now a Lower Rear Admiral.(Played by CommodoreGregory) : : '''Commodore of Yokosuka Naval Base: There's not much to to say about him, he's just pretty quiet, not liking to attract attention. (Played by Aghostintheboat) Sailors/Personnel : Captain Misato Katsuragi: A young woman of strong intelligence, she is the captain of the battleship Yamato and second-in-command of the First Naval Task Force, commanded by Fleet Admiral Ikari. She was originally offered the position of Chief of Naval Operations, to which she politely declined. (Played by Harmonmj13) : Commander Fuyuki Sakurai: A man with 40 years of naval service, he is one of the commanders of the First Cruiser Division. (Played by Harmonmj13) : The Yokuska Crew: '''A group of Lieutenents who either command or are second in command of a cruiser within the Yokosuka Cruisers, details classified for now. : '''Ship Designer Shibukji Shukishi: A teenager, he has no experience in fighting with a navy or army. He has great experience in building and designing ships, and is the ultimate Japanese warplane and warship geek ever, knowing a lot of Japanese ships and planes, and always wanting to know more. (Played by Khoi Tran) Army Leaders : General Kazura: A man who began his military career in the JGSDF as a soldier deployed in the conflicts of the early 21st century in his late teens, was then caught and utilised by the Atarashimono Empire as a capable commandant under watch by secret police while organising rebel activities, then finally promoted to general for his valiant military actions, in his late twenties. He is currently trying his hardest to rebuild Japan's army. Also, his first name has fully disappeared from official records and pictures of him in circulation are often old, faded out, marked out, and or masked, as a result, few know of his face and he even claims he forgot his first name. (Played by Aghostintheboat) : : General Jieke He: A man born to Chinese parents, Jieke He is the leader of the army base in Kure and an old friend of Vice Admiral Ikari back in their pre-academy days. (Played by Harmonmj13) Current Status Political Relationships Allies *AIF *CIS *Israel *ANF *United States of America Non-Aggression Pacts *None Trade Partnerships *None Enemies *None Technology Researching *Slipspace Warp Technology (ends on 31 January, 2016) *Warp Detection (ends on 25 January, 2016) *Palladium Reactors (ends on 17 January, 2016) *Miniaturization (ends on 17 January, 2016) To Be Researched (in no particular order) *Blink Systems *ECS *Basic Electronic Warfare **Advanced Electronic Warfare *Ion Cannons *Improved Palladium Reactor Containment Systems *Improved Railgun Rails *Improved Railgun Recoil Springs *Improved Softkill Software *Laser Transmissions **FTL Communication *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) *Nanotechnology *Particle Beams *Plasma Torpedoes *Railgun Rammer *Sublight Drives *"Variable/Variety" Railgun Shells Researched *Basic Warp **Warp Disruption(from AIF) *Basic Railguns **Advanced Railguns ***Railgun Effciency/Energy Recycling ***Railgun Power Package *Basic Lasers **Advanced Lasers (category) ***Energy/Plasma? Launchers/Cannon (from KISDF built ships) ***Ragnarok Buster (really big laser cannon) *Basic Stealth **Advanced Stealth *Basic Cloaking **Advanced Cloaking *Basic Munitions **Advanced Munitions (category) ***"Variable/Variety" Shells ***Improved Torpedo Propulsion *FARBAS (details classified) Military Imperial Japanese Navy We are based in Kure (Naval Base), Yokosuka (Naval Base and Aresenal), Sasebo (Naval District), Maizuru (Naval District), and Onimato (Naval District) wtih a fleet of surface and aerospace ships whose prefixes can be either "IJN" or "YIN", in addition we also have a fleet air arm that is present on both surface and aerospace ships. Surface Fleet IJN Yamato BB-1.JPG|IJN Yamato (BBG-01), sunk during a suicide mission, called "Operation Ten-go" during WWII, she and her sister ship Musashi (BBG-02) were raised and became the first ships commissioned into YIN service. IJN Shinano.JPG|IJN Shinano (CVN-01) was the half-sister of the Yamato-class and converted into carrier during construction. She was sunk during WWII, but was found and salvaged from her watery grave. Mikasa-class DDG.JPG|IJN Mikasa (DDG-01) YINbattlecruiser.jpg|The IJN Tsushima (CC-01), or sometimes YIN Tsushima, and her sisters are some of the first major capital ships built from scratch in the navy. They have great firepower and good speed, but is slightly lacking in the armour department, though still is better armoured than many other contemporary battlecruisers. Niyodo.jpg|The IJN Niyodo (CAV-03) is an aviation cruiser. Carrying a large number of scout bombers, she shows much influence to KISDF design, in terms of armouring, engines and overal firepower, with her large 46cm guns at the front. IJN Kongo CC-04.JPG|IJN Kongo (CC-04), a modern version of the original WWII battlecruiser. Natsu-class CVE.JPG|IJN Natsu (CVE-01) HoundsofthePacific.jpg|The IJN Hiōkami (CC-08) of the Hiōkami-class is one of 3 light battlecruisers. Based on the B-65-class and Senjo-class cruisers, she is used for scouting and raiding. 2 more similar ships were rebuilt as hybrids, forming the Ryūho-class. Ryūhoclass.jpg|Based on the Hiōkami-class, the Ryūho-class aviation battlecruiser had her aft guns and all plasma cannons removed. One 46cm turret was replaced by a 40.6cm turret and they are positioned slightly differently. She has an offensive complement of 27 aircraft, but many more can be carried in her hanger under the flight deck. Guren no Yumiya.JPG|IJN Guren no Yumiya (BBG-08) translates to "crimson bow and arrow" Jiyuu no Tsubasa.JPG|IJN Jiyū no Tsubasa (BBG-10), subclass of the Guren no Yumiya-class. translates to "wings of freedom" Fugaku.jpg|The IJN Fugaku (CC-11) is a slightly improved battlecruiser compare to the Hiōkami-class. While smaller and slightly less maneuverable, she is more durable and slightly faster. Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|''Fuso''-class battleship. 6x3 460mm, 6x3 400mm, numerous AA and ASW, 6300 toughness. Two ships, Fuso and Yamashiro. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|''Ise''-class battleship. Same armament as Fuso-class, but with a different turret layout. Two ships, Ise and Hyuga. IJN Fumimaro Konoe FFG-01.JPG|IJN Fumimaro Konoe (FFG-01), a purchased Freedom-class littoral combat ship with VLS missile launchers. Ryūho.jpg|The Zuihō class aircraft carrier is based on the Hiōkami class battlecruisers. They carry a good airwing and are well protected. They are usually supported by ATVs in combat. TaihoKai class.jpg|Built in the KISDF, these ATVs are smaller than the other fleet carriers, but can carry almost double the aircraft. They are used to repair, refuel and replenish other carriers' airwings. IJN Miyamoto CA-01.JPG|IJN Miyamoto (CA-01) IJN Hiroshima CL-01.JPG|IJN Hiroshima (CL-01) Kitakami.jpg|The Katori class "panzerschiff" were built by the KISDF to help re-enforce the YIN in ASW and AAW. Here is the Kitakami near one of the smaller islands. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|''Kongo II''-class battlecruiser. 4x3 460mm, 10x1 127mm, 28x3 25mm, 2x1 120mm CIWS, and 4735.2 toughness. The Kongo II''s also have the ability to add either 4-10 VTOL aircraft, 18 VLS tubes, or a 1x3 5000mm torpedo launcher between turrets 3 and 4. She is shown here with her VTOL aircraft layout. Eight ships in class, ''Kongo II, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima (flagship of the 1st Battle Fleet), Fuji II, Mikasa II, Shirouma, and Hotaka. MISSILEZZZ NARNSCC-125-2.jpg|''Kongo II'' with VLS Missile Tubes. Supah torps NARNSCC-125-3.jpg|''Kongo II'' with her triple 5000mm torpedo launcher. Ishuzuchi.jpg|The Ishuzuchi class were built by the KISDF for the YIN. They will lead cruiser squadrons into battle. Hiraga.jpg|The Hiraga class battlecruisers are more powerful versions of the Hiōkami class already in service. They were built to meet concerns of the YIN and are much better armoured. Tora zial.jpeg|The Tora class battleship is a heavily armed and armored warship in service with the YIN. She is also flagship of Admiral Yoshi Hitari. IMG_0392.JPG|The Sakurasou-Class Battlecruiser is a mishmash of most YIN ships with an edge over her older counterparts but are designed to operate alone. Watatsuma.jpg|The Watatsumi class carrier is the largest home built carrier yet in service. At 535m long and 110m wide, she combines all about what her designer, Shukishi, knew about carriers. A unique feature is her twin largue Island, which are not placed symmetrical. IMG_0455.JPG|IJN Enjeru Bītsu! (CAV-05) is a one-off aviation cruiser that was originally rejected as a third hull of the Sakurasou-Class after a fire gutted most of the stern, as a result, and deciding not to waste, this third hull was turned into an aviation cruiser. It is the first "modern" aviation cruiser in YIN. Kawaichi.jpeg|The Kawaichi-class is a light battlecruiser modeled on the old Kongo class. Though her gun armament would qualify her as merely a cruiser, her missile batteries give an extra punch. Newe 006.jpg|Shogun Class Catamaran - TBA Muyasamamourning.jpg|The Muyasama class of carriers are an improved version of the Watatsumi class. Slightly longer at 550.8m, she has improved hangers, flightdecks and elevators, along with new radar. Wadatsumi-class.JPG|IJN Wadatsumi (CVN-06) (M205).jpg|The Type 41 (M205) class Heavy Missile Cruiser is a class of 4 such ships, intended for escorting the carrier and battleship fleets, as well as acting as an independant force, with their powerful array of weapons, from twin energy cannons to 72 missile launchers. AYtrunked.jpg|The Admiral Yamamoto, originally an old KISDF cruiser, it has been upgraded for its new role as a training ship and as an experiment platform for new weapons, radars and electronics. Shinshu1.jpg|The Shinshū Maru-class are a class of 4 Maru/Merchant Aircraft Carriers designed to acheive a number of missions, including striking enemy ships with aircraft, supporting and launching amphibious assaults and transport goods like armoured vehicles and tanks. DCTB-1B.png|The DCTB-1B are bought torpedo boats from B&K, they were bought out of a need for fast multi-role vessels. In addition to being well armed with torpedoes, each boat is rated to survive at least two 460mm rounds while carrying 2 5inch turrets and 2 25mm AA turrets. 'Fleet Formations' Yamato and Musashi.PNG|Sister ships Yamato and Musashi three days after their raising and refit. Wolf'slair.jpg|2 of the Hiōkami class battlecruisers in a stormy ocean, taking refuge in a coastal base. One is returning from a patrol while another takes her place. YIN Fleet Formation GnY and JnT.PNG|The Guren no Yumiya and Jiyū no Tsubasa on trials off the coast of Nagasaki. Well ain't she a beaut NARNSCC-125-4.jpg|A picture of Kirishima taken from the stern of the Fuso. Aviation Cruiser Fleet Pic.jpg|IJN Enjeru Bītsu!, an aviation cruiser, is on trials while being escorted by battlecruisers Sakurasou and Nanohanasou. 'Fleet Registry' 'Battlegroups' Aerospace Fleet UEF/YIN Kataprakt RP1.jpg|The KG-7 Aerion is a upgraded version of the KG-6 Sureipunīru armed with more 2040mm guns, a pair of devastators guns, and more AA railguns at the loss of heavy missiles but retains the railgun, 460mm, and 105mm guns as well as it's airwing. SDFupgrade.PNG|Recently obtaining a refit, the now full five ship class of Kami-Class Light Aerospace Fortress is now better then ever, upgrades included more missiles, AA weaponry and a centralised railgun imbedded into the hull. UEF/YIN Kataprakt 2.PNG|The KG-6 Sureipunīru is a all-round light aerospace multi-purpose frigate armed with mostly 530mm, 460mm, and AA railguns with secondaries of 2040mm guns and a centralised railgun. In addition with a lot of heavy missiles, the KG-6 Sureipunīru embarks an airwing of 72 fighters. KageryuHades.jpg|Kageryu MK II is a command ship. Originally a surface cruiser and the flagship of the KISDF, the Kageryu was modernised into a flying ship, with much more powerful weaponary, including the Ragnarok Buster. It is also the first ship to have the FARBAS installed. IMG 0543.png|The Amaburi-Class Heavy Cruiser was the beginning of the revamp of new flying ship production of Japan, honestly, there's nothing terribly special about it I guess, except that it's more stronger and weaker then the Kami-Class Aerospace Fortress, the Kami has more MCMs, Devastators, AA, and 46cm guns while the Amaburi has more 2040cm and railguns. In addition, it also carries a small airgroup of 36 Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II. 'Fleet Registry' 'Aerospace Fleet Formations' YIN's Aerospace Fleet Formation are made firstly with defence in mind, as a result, most formations are committed to defence rather then offence. In addition, there are also many non existent fleet formations that are only put together for special purposes. Grand Fleet= If the Grand Fleet formation for YIN aerospace units has been formed, you can rest assured that we're either running away or going all out in a attack. But basically, it means every aerospace ship has been put in this formation. Amount: 0 Consists of: *5 Kami Light Aerospace Fortresses; *2 (13) Amaburi Heavy Aerospace Cruisers ; *25 KG-7 Areion Heavy Aerospace Frigates; *50 (5) KG-6 Sureipunīru Light Aerospace Frigates; *1 Kageryu MK II Command Vessel; |-|Combined Task Force= A general, multi-purpose but larger then the usual Naval District Defence/Offence Unit that is usually formed for a dedicated offensive or special defines situations. Amount: 0 Consists of: *1-4 Kami Light Aerospace Fortresses; *2(1)-(12) Amaburi Heavy Aerospace Cruisers; *5-20 KG-7 Areion Heavy Aerospace Frigates; *10-50 KG-6 Sureipunīru Light Aerospace Frigates; |-|Naval District Defence/Offensive Unit= A dedicated aerospace fleet present with every naval district, it is usually employed in defence duties, however, if the situation arises, they could also be used for offence. Amount: 5 Consists of: *1 Kami Light Aerospace Fortresses *2(1) Amaburi Heavy Aerospace Cruisers; *5 KG-7 Aerion Heavy Aerospace Frigates; *10 KG-6 Sureipunīru Light Aerospace Frigates; |-|City Defence Unit= A concept that came out after CN's attacks on out cities with nukes, it was a question that if there were already flying ships on the scene beforehand, the nukes could have been shot down, and so City Defence Units were created. Amount: 1(13) *1''KG-7 Aerion'' Heavy Aerospace Frigates; *4 KG-6 Sureipunīru Light Aerospace Frigates; Bases and Defenses WarpTerminationFacility.jpg|The Warp Termination Facility, or WTF for short, is a facility that is usually seen in the seas around Japan, as it's name suggests, it cancels out warping and causes the target to drop out of warp much further away from the predicted point (in this case, Japan). In addition, it is also well armoured and is equipped with 4 energy cannons for defense, the FABRAS system, and a submarine bay (the only way of entering). Yamamoto Imperial Army The Yamamoto Imperial Army (YIA), is the land striking/defensive force of Yamamoto Imperial Republic Japan. It is split up into 5 districts, each with it's own offensive and defensive divisions. Due to the fact that most of the funding goes to the navy, the YIA at this point is a little wonky. Tanks Prototype Tank 3.png|The Type 63 (63式戦車 Hiragana-shiki sensha) MBT is the newest tank within Yamamoto Imperial Army (YIA), designed by Misriah Armory, this design incorporates a 120mm cannon, 3 12.7mm machine guns, a 1 300hp engine, on a 45 ton chassis. Prototype Tank 3 with railgun.png|The Type 63 "Sniper" (63式戦車 "狙撃者" Hiragana-shiki sensha "Sogeki-sha" '') is a variant of the original Type 63 mounting a powerful 120mm railgun instead of the regular 120mm gun. Technically an "elite" tank, about 1 is issued in a group of 5 regular Type 63 MBTs. Ground Vehicles Firearms ASIMOVed MA37.png|The MA37 "ASIMOV" Var. is an upgrade to the Misriah Armory exported MA37, the most obvious of which general sighting upgrade which is a 1x red dot equipped with a ASIMOV variant that includes the original ammo counter. In addition, the magazines have been reworked to be able to load 42 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. One of the last, and more smaller modification is the 1-shot, 3-shot, and fully automatic firing modes done the the gun, M6G Reach.png|The M6G Magnum Nippon Mod is a purely exterior only mod done by Howa to the M6G Magnums provided by Misriah Armory with a laser and flashlight added on to the front of the weapon, but the more noticeable modifications is the finer machining of the slide, reducing weight, a smaller safety catch that wouldn't extrude against the user's thumb (both sides), a more ergonomic grip, and a slightly darker/lighter refinishing. Battle_Rifle.jpg|The BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle is a exported weapon from Misriah Armory which chambers in a special 9.5x40mm KURZ in a 36 magazine. Like the MA37, it is also a bullpup but is used in as designed marksman rifle until one is introduced. Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 9.38.36 pm.png|The Howa Type 108A1 "CAWS" is a fully automatic, gas operated, drum fed 12 gauge shotgun frequently issued to tank and ship crews due to it's collapsible length along with a short barrel. In addition, it could also be fed with 7 or 3 round magazines for tactical uses to replace it's 16 round drum magazine. On the plus side, to increase it's lethality, the drum mag can be converted, in the field, to an anti-infantry mine. Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 9.35.10 pm.png|The Howa Type 391 Individual Grenade Launcher is a break action, breech loaded, single shot 40mm grenade launcher with ammunition loadouts of HE (all purpose), HESH (anti-armor), and HEAT(urban warfare). Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 9.45.53 pm.png|The Howa Type 12 "CQSM" is a close quarter submachine gun that is actually not that close quarters at all, for you see, it chambers in a upgraded Howa/FN 5.7x31mm rounds in a drum magazine, giving the gun very good accuracy to medium ranges as well as a demon fast firing rate. The gun itself is highly useful, ranging from a submachine gun, to a supression weapon, to a godlike melee weapon (due to heavy drum magazine). Mechs MATRIS3.jpg|The Mechanical All-Terrain Robotic Intelligence System (MATRIS) is the first combat mech in the YIN. Armed with an array of powerful weapons, they provide a powerful force that can operate in multiple different types on battle fields' Yamamoto Imperial Air Force The Yamamoto Imperial Air Force (YIAF) is much more organized then the Army at this time, at least most of the time. Currently, the ground based air units are mostly modernized but stiff opposition with the naval based air units over modernization and all the changes that would have to be made to aircraft carriers and etc. This branch is divided into the standard Air Force and the Naval Air Force. Aircraft Fighters Japan F-35.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-35 ''Lightning II, the Air Force operates F-35As while the Navy operates F-35Cs. F-15.JPG|Mitsubishi-Boeing F-15J Eagle F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II IMG_0505.JPG|The ATDX-6 Halberd is the basis of the many upgrades which transforms this aircraft into a interceptor and fighter bomber, however, this current version carries 2 130mm underside cannons in a traversable turret, 3 25mm autocannons, 2 57mm lasers, and multiple hardpoints for attaching misc. stuff and a bomb bay. ATDX-7 Arbalest.jpg|The ATDX-7 Arbalest is the pure interceptor variant of the original ATDX- 6 Halberd, it is fitted with missile pods as well as automatic wing and heavier AA turrets. ATDX-8 Laevatein.jpg|The ATDX-8 Laevatein is the fighter-bomber/ground support variant of the ATDX-6 Halberd, it has even more turrets and missile pods then the ATDX-7 Arbalest and is also fitted with 2 bomb racks. Diable J.jpg|The Diablo FA-6J is a stealthy, highly-agile multi-role fighter, with 2 rotary launchers in internal weapons bays for AAMs, ASMs and guided bombs. It also carries a 25mm cannon. It has much greater range than the 6M Version of the AFOH. A9N.jpg|The Nagasaki A9N Zuiryū is a first home built flying craft of the YIN. It is ideal for extreme long range scouting missions and lightning quick raids, as it is extremely fast and nimble. Like the A6M however, it does lack armour, meaning it is easy to shoot down, though hitting it in the first place is another matter entirely. Troop Transport 1905774.jpg|The Kawasaki C-2 is the standard medium sized, twin turbofan engined, long range, high speed military transport replacing the Kawasaki C-1s and Lockheed Martin C-130H Hercules used by the YIAF. Helicopters Ceremonial These aircraft are ones used by Japanese forces during the Second World War and are used for airshows across the nation. Aichi D3A.JPG|Aichi D3A dive bomber Nakajima B5N.JPG|Nakajima B5N torpedo bomber News *TBA Past Wars Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Enthusiast Navy/Gallery